


Someone to Watch Over Me

by straeon



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is there for Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written and set after Krzeminski's death.

Peggy sighed deeply as she fell down on her bed. Today had been uneventful yet it was one of the longest days she’d spent working at the office. Everyone was upset or angry about what had happened. They were working extra hard, partly spurned on by a desire for revenge on Howard Stark, or they were staring into space, either missing their old friend or worrying that they could be next. What about their families? And friends? What about the plans they’d made for their lives once the war was finally over?

Even though she didn’t know him well, definitely hadn’t liked him, it was hitting Peggy hard. The guilt was hitting her hard. She’d learned long in the past to not blame it on herself when someone died in the line of duty. But this was different. They weren’t at war any more. Surely, there was something she could’ve done to prevent this?

When she ran through the possibilities in her head… No, surely she couldn’t have. So why did she still feel so bad?

As she closed her eyes, she tried to think about what she could do next. The thoughts that entered her mind, however, were of Krzeminski’s wife and girlfriend. Sure, Peggy resented his cheating but still, he had people who cared about him, who chose to spend time with him. Who did she have? Who would miss her if she was gone?

It wasn’t fair when people were killed who would actually be missed.

Peggy sat up quickly. She wiped away the sudden tears on her face. There was no point dwelling on these things.

With a groan, she slowly removed her shoes and leaned back again on the bed, stretching her aching muscles.

It didn’t compare to many of the difficulties of working at the SSR or of things she’d had to do in the past but she still didn’t appreciate having to wear these heels all day and the tight clothing. Every day, she was unsure whether she was looking made up enough to be noticed and respected as a woman or whether she was too made up and would be met with wolf whistles and obscene jokes or murmurings behind her back. At least by now, they mostly knew it wasn’t wise to say them to her face…

A knock on the door interrupted Peggy’s musings. She was grateful – she really did not believe in self-pity or wallowing in regrets but she couldn’t seem to get control of her thoughts tonight. One thing she loathed was not being in control.

“Peggy, ya in there?”

“Coming,” Peggy called, opening the door to Angie.

“Hey, you okay?” Angie’s voice was filled with concern as she stepped forward without invitation and placed a hand on Peggy’s arm.

Peggy cursed inwardly. She’d forgotten to check she didn’t look like she’d been crying again, or had started to.

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Peggy said hastily, turning away and trying to smile.

“ _Peggy_.” Angie said sternly, closing the door behind her.

“What?” Peggy said, with a humourless laugh. “I am fine.”

“Peggy, I tried to cheer you up and I bought you these,” she shook a box of chocolates. “But you don’t have to pretend around me.”

“You shouldn’t have wasted your money on me.” Peggy said, reaching for her purse. Angie was a struggling actress and shouldn’t have to help her any more than she already had. She’d got her this place and been a great friend, while Peggy felt her attempts to be a friend back had been weak. Another thing that gave her a pang of guilt tonight.

“Don’t even think about it!” Angie said immediately.

Giving Angie an amused look, Peggy asked her, “Do you have any idea how stubborn you are?”

“Yes,” Angie answered shortly. Then smiled as she moved to sit on Peggy’s bed. “Besides,” she shrugged. “You can pay me back in tips.” Angie laughed and Peggy forced herself to try to laugh but Angie could tell the difference.

“Ma always called me an ass,” Angie said suddenly, Peggy’s eyes widening knowing that Miriam would never approve of Angie’s blunt talking in this place. But Miriam _probably_ didn’t have the rooms bugged. “And you know something? You’re kind of an ass too.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“C’mon, Peggy,” Angie said with a sympathetic smile. “I know you’re cut up about what happened still. Just _talk_ to me about it, will ya?”

Peggy looked away and started to remove her earrings. It was tempting. Very. But she knew she could never reveal everything to Angie, even though she had probably become her best friend in the relatively short time they’d known each other. It was idiotic to feel bad about that, it was the way it is with her job. And she had to keep Angie safe. After what happened last time… She had to. Living this close to her had felt like a big enough risk. If anything happened to her because of her…

“Peggy?”

She sighed and turned back to her concerned friend.

“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly.

“What for?” Angie looked at her puzzled.

“For… not being able to share everything with you,” Peggy said, looking down at her hands. “For not being as supportive to you as you have been to me?”

“Peggy, I get it! You’re just English!”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh, even though tears had welled up in her eyes again.

“Will you just come here and stop being so sappy?” Angie patted the spot next to her on the bed, as she opened the chocolate box. Peggy gave her a half smile as she sat next to her and accepted a truffle.

“Ya like nuts? I don’t,” Angie made a face.

“I’m not fussy,” Peggy said, eating the piece Angie had given her.

“Hey,” Angie playfully shoved Peggy with her shoulder.

“I meant,” Peggy smiled, “I appreciate your gift.”

“Thanks,” Angie smiled at her warmly, understanding that she didn’t just mean the chocolate.

They both smiled at each other for some more moments, in a comfortable silence.

“I’ll always be here for you,” Angie said softly, almost in a whisper, as she reached out to stroke the moisture from Peggy’s cheek.

Peggy felt her cheeks redden and she avoided Angie’s eyes again. She had always suppressed any desire she felt for her friend’s touch but it was still there, boiling beneath the surface. Now she suppressed any thought that Angie would feel the same. Even if she did… Peggy would not let herself get that close to her. That could not happen, right now especially, when someone who just worked near her had been killed. Angie was a beautiful soul and didn’t deserve to be near the dangers that surrounded Peggy’s life. Despite herself, she closed her eyes and shed a tear at the thought. She wasn’t even sure if it was because of the worry of what could happen to Angie or because of the distance she had to keep between them.

“Oh, sweetie,” Angie’s voice was always a comfort to her though. And she stroked her cheek and that was a comfort. She was a friend, a great friend, and Peggy felt so lucky to have even that in her life.

“I’m fine,” Peggy said sniffing. At Angie’s doubtful look, she continued. “No really! I mean… I’m fine now.” Peggy’s voice broke but it wasn’t just tears of grief and guilt now.

Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy warmly.

“I’m glad you’re fine,” she breathed against Peggy’s hair, stroking her back softly.

Peggy closed her eyes as she held onto her dear, dear friend. No matter how Angie felt for Peggy - whether she would ever feel exactly the same way back – Peggy knew that somebody would care if something happened to her. Somebody _would_ miss her.


End file.
